A New Type of Hero
by KittyCat809
Summary: AU in which Tadashi survived the fire and becomes the Batman. (now with longer chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

/

The first sensation he felt was the burning. The burning encompassed his entire body to the point that it eventually stopped hurting and everything was numb. The only thing he could remember was a chill across his face and then the orange faded to black with a small hissing sound.

He woke in an empty warehouse. Every move he made felt like his skin ripping off his body and it even hurt to breath. He took long, shallow breaths. He sat there, looking up at the pipes in the ceiling, following them like the kid's games in magazines, trying to see where they led. Sometime in the middle of following the rusty red pipe, Tadashi fell back to sleep with a soft sigh.

The hissing woke him again, but this time is was a higher pitch. He went to turn his head towards the sound, but the pain sent red flashes through his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Baymax standing in the middle of his charging station, trying to inflate, but his outer skin was punctured in many spots. The robot stepped off the red device and came over to Tadashi to spray him with a thin stream of white medicine from his finger, hissing all the while. The burning dulled slightly and Tadashi closed his eyes once again.

The burns took the better of three weeks to heal completely with Baymax's advanced medicine, before Tadashi could even think about getting out of the bed. While they were only second degree burns on most of his body, they hurt more than usual, and without a source of more advanced technology, he could have them heal any faster. When Baymax finally allowed him to stand, Tadashi nearly fainted, but managed to get far enough to a window to see the sun streaming through, giving him a better and more comforting warmth besides the burn of the fire. He also had enough time to read a newspaper that Baymax had collected from a nearby trashcan detailing his funeral and tape Baymax with material discovered in the second compartment on the left side of the charging container.

During the fourth week, when Tadashi had enough strength to start walking normally, he found himself in front of the small mirror that occupied the employee's section of the abandoned warehouse. The burns he had acquired covered his entire torso in what were almost literally tongues of flame, most of his legs and the upper part of his head, completely singing his hair, yet it had begun to grow back slowly in chunks of stubble. The scars had marred his appearance to such a feat that he no longer looked like himself. He looked like a monster who had crawled into a boy's body only to burn it and leave the husk to rot. He could tell that none of the scars would never fade, not completely. But Baymax's care and his sheer luck had saved him from death.

When he had recovered enough to go out during the night and get some clothes, he made his way to the graveyard where the newspaper had said he was buried. He spent an hour sitting there, the crescent moon illuminating the emptiness only enough to show him the words that were engraved on the marble. When he had exhausted himself and cried as many tears as he thought possible, he made his way to the cafe, if not to only further the tears.

He stood in the shadows across the street, but even from there, he could see the light from Hiro's bedside table and him hard at work with something on his desk; eyes focused down, creases in his forehead, eyebrows narrowed, those shoulders scrunched up. It was always like this with him. He missed that face Hiro always made. Tadashi blinked out a last tear, hastily rubbing it from his red eyes, and he was turning away when he heard a faint shattering and then through the window, a soft cry. Hiro was standing and throwing crumpled papers at the walls, eyes no longer focused but full of manic loss. Things that once were hanging on the wall were probably laying on the floor now along with the lamp that now cast an eerie shadow upon Hiro's face. The eyes that turned toward the window were filled with such ferocity, Tadashi turned away and ran from the cafe. The pain that his family had experienced was too much and he couldn't have them go through getting him back only to have something happen the next time he wanted to try and help someone. He couldn't go back. Not now, not ever.

 _Tadashi Hamada_

 _Beloved Son, Friend and Hero_

 _May He Rest Peacefully_

 **A/N: Will be updating every Thursday as long as I can with this story. I have a lot planned.**

 **Credit for the idea goes to littleherosix on tumblr. Go and follow them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

/

Two days after he made the nighttime trip to see Hiro, he discovered a man in a mask had found his way into and had taken over Tadashi's warehouse, and his supplies, which while they were meager, they were all he had. With the luck of a fool, he got out safe without detection from the masked man, and found an abandoned shop on the outskirts of town to be his base of operations for the time, complete with some old abandoned computers that could help him to receive daily news by simple hacking.

It seemed that the villain, whom he had dubbed Yokai, was attempting to reproduce Hiro's design for his microbots. When he found out after nearly a week of spying that this was the man's plan, he spent the night punching a wall, unable to do most anything else besides be frustrated with himself. Even when Baymax bandaged his wounds and gave him a sedative to help him sleep, it wouldn't come. Thoughts haunted him for days until he finally came up with a plan. If he couldn't stop Yokai as Tadashi, he would have to become someone else.

Cloaked in all black, a ski mask on his head and Baymax's kung fu skills that Hiro had downloaded as a prank, he set out into the night after putting Baymax to sleep in his little red unit. He went down to the shady part of town where he had once rescued Hiro from an illegal bot match and encountered three men standing around a teenaged boy, not much older than Hiro. He had a couple of crumpled bills in his hand and the men were crowding around him, not unlike the scene he had once seen before.

"Look man, I tried okay? This was all I could win!" The biggest one who looked like a gorilla cracked his knuckles and brought his hand back for a swing to the face, but was stopped by Tadashi's quick grab and jab to his arm socket, quickly dislocating it, causing the man to scream in pain.

" _AHHH stop it Tadashi! You're hurting me!" Tadashi let go of his little brother and let him fall back onto his chair, heaving in laughter, coughing to breath._

 _He had gotten home after a late night at the SFIT lab to find Hiro giggling in the garage, surrounded by his microbots, Baymax inflated in front of him. At first, Tadashi thought he was in trouble and Baymax had been activated in order to help him, but then he saw the pieces of modeled plastic sitting around the robot and he discovered what was really happening._

" _You touched Baymax?"_

" _Dude, I upgraded him! He is so retro now!"_

 _Tadashi sighed and walked over to the robot to find another card full of data inserted into his port. After Hiro demonstrated Baymax's new powers on old pieces of wood and plastic, and most impressive, the candy machine for gummy bears, Tadashi took the card out of Baymax's port and tucked it into his pocket much to Hiro's protest._

" _Bro! What's the point of having this amazing piece of tech when you don't have the means to make it totally awesome?!" Tadashi launched himself at his younger brother and began trying to pin him to the floor, tickling him, leaving Hiro screaming in laughter._

In present time, Tadashi took down the thugs, leaving them lying on the ground, their screams echoing off the brick walls surrounding them, and then ebbing away slowly, leaving the night more quiet than it once had been. The kid ran as far away as he could without even a 'Thank You' leaving Tadashi to look for more troublemakers when one of the downed men got up enough fast enough to take a pass at him, but was knocked out completely by a punch to the face, probably permanently breaking his nose if it wasn't set right soon. He was about to climb to the roof when a pain shuddered through his side and he discovered the knife sticking out between his ribs. In the flash that he had knocked out the man, he must've gotten a good aim at his stomach to stab it. Tadashi growled to himself and resigned himself to heading towards his base to get some medical treatment from Baymax.

He was nearly to the abandoned house when a particular spindly tree root tripped him in the darkness and he fell to the ground, onto what seemed to be a wooden platform. When he twisted around to see it more clearly under the roots and grass, a creaking sounded in the air and then even the cicadas were quiet. Then a large CRACK filled the air and the platform under him gave way to a feeling of falling. His flailing arms felt the softness of moss, and then the pain that was the bottom of the hole.

When he had enough effort through the pain to get up, he realized gratefully that he had not fallen on the knife he had left it in to lessen the blood loss and allowed it to get any deeper, but he was in fact a good fifty feet down a well if the pinprick of light at the top was anything to judge by. Groaning, Tadashi muttered many curses under his breath as he stumbled to the side of the hole and began to climb up.

His hand reached up in the dark to feel something soft and leathery, he carefully explored it with his fingers when it suddenly moved and twitched, screeching, and startled him. He scrambled for another perch hold but lost it. Once again he fell down the well, this time with bats swarming in a circle up to the light of the night. It began to seem less like bats and then like dots, and then the dots turned to the inside of his eyelids. Only a little bit of rest before he tried again. He was just so tired.

The light at the top of the well seemed brighter when he opened his eyes again. He stood up, wincing as his joints cracked and the knife moved slightly, still inside his body. In the new light, he slowly made his way up the well and all but crawled the last bit of way to the house.

"Ow." Was the only thing he could managed before collapsing to the floor, leaving a smear of red on the already dirt covered floor.

 **A/N: Will be updating every Thursday as long as I can with this story. I have a lot planned.**

 **Credit for the idea goes to littleherosix on tumblr. Go and follow them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

/

The pain wasn't as bad as before, but the hallucinations were worse. The bats swirled around him when he was awake and asleep. They poured out of his knife wound, and flew in and out of his head. The screeching filled his ears and he could even feel their wings as they scratched him, looking for a feast to sate their appetite.

The place Tadashi had decided to call his home for the time being was no more than a shack that just happened to have a decent amount of electricity. It seemed to be abandoned a while ago when prices for houses in the city lowered and transport prices had suddenly boomed. Since then, people lived in the city, and nearly no one lived this far out anymore. The ground was covered in dirt, but well water still ran, and with a makeshift generator, electricity was possible to support all his technology.

Tadashi lay on a cot, bandages wrapped around his chest, blood still seeping through. As his eyes opened, he thought momentarily that he would be in his own room, Hiro sleeping on the other side of the room, but all he saw were the piles of trash and dirt against the wall and the smear of blood that had turned brown in the days he had been asleep. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his chest, to stumble to the sink and stick his head underneath the faucet, guzzling as much water as he could. He pulled his head from under the faucet to see Baymax, recently inflated, standing in the middle of the room.

"I was alerted to your awakening. You have lost a lot of blood and have been unconscious for over a week. How would you rate your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eight." Tadashi groaned, water dripping down his chin. It hurt, but the burning had been worse.

He sat on the counter, breathing deeply as Baymax redressed his wound and applied more medicine. He would have to find an easier way to fight that wouldn't end up with him falling down a well with a knife in his body.

The next night, he made his way to the middle of town where the police station was. While a group of cars went out to deal with a situation, Tadashi snuck in and out the side door, the only proof he was there, a missing bulletproof vest and a police radio. His next endeavor went slightly better, leaving him only with minor bruises and an ache from a pulled stitch in his side. This time though, he had the claim that he stopped a petty thief, making off with over 500 dollars from a late night grocery store. He left the scene before the police arrived, leaving the man knocked out, and the bag 100 dollars lighter. As much as he hated stealing like the thief, he had to eat somehow.

The following months, he stole into the night, making himself a name as a masked vigilante, all the while, building up his arsenal to prepare the inevitable fight between him and Yokai. What he didnt know, is that while he was being bashed by the media, he was being idolized by one boy in particular.

 **A/N: Will be updating every Thursday as long as I can with this story. I have a lot planned.**

 **Credit for the idea goes to littleherosix on tumblr. Go and follow them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

/

"He is one of the most ridiculous people in the world. Thinking he can be a ' _hero'_ just by saving a few old ladies from purse snatchers." Hiro scoffed to himself. If he wanted, he could do the same thing. But the whole 'vigilante' thing was way overdone. Besides, what was the point of putting your life on the line if you didn't get paid for it. "Oh but of course, he's taking all of the credit, along with a couple bucks from each person he _saves_."

He trotted down the stairs, waving quickly goodbye to Cass before slipping out the door. She smiled softly back before the door shut, but was quickly distracted again by whoever was at the podium for poetry night. The cafe had been popular recently as The Lucky Cat had been praised in the _SanFran Times_ as one of the city's top five coffee houses, so Cass didn't notice him leaving more often at night and coming home late, thinking the best of it.

He made his way through the back streets to the corner of 57th and 8th where a loud rumble emanated from. He slipped quickly into the crowd, for once his size benefiting him. The largest tournament in the area was quickly coming up, and he was going to quality to be one of the top contenders tonight.

After his stunt with Yama, he kept more to the shadows, participating with different robots in different parts of the city, and betting on himself with different names, giving him a large wallet to progress his bots and technology, while still going to SFIT during the day to keep his aunt from worrying. The problem was, he still wasn't going to half of his classes, falling asleep at his- no- Tadashi's lab table and forgetting to go.

It had been two months after Tadashi's death when Hiro decided to finally take his lab room and begin developing his better robots. Even 8 months later, and he couldn't call it his own. To all of Tadashi's old friends, he was barely a speck of dust, breezing past them when he came in, hardly speaking a word to any of them.

Honey tried every once in a while to make contact with Hiro, but it was mostly when he was covering the shop for Cass and he talked quickly, using the excuse of another customer to end the conversation quickly. It wasn't that he was trying to ignore them to hurt them, but he was better off alone. With the others, he was noticed, and it was better to not be noticed than to be put on the spotlight. At SFIT he could hear the others talking during class. He was THAT kid. The one who had the fantastic display, but lost it in the fire along with his brother, and was a super genius, but never put it to good use.

Now he was putting it to good use though. He weaved his ways through the sweaty bodies of the crowd and found his way to the board where the placement for the tournament was. He was going up against.. Yama. Crap. And it started in ten minutes. Good thing was, he had been studying Yama's fighting style and robot and could easily defeat him with a different robot than the first time they had faced off. Bad thing was, if Yama didn't recognize his bot, he would be sure to recognize his face when they shook hands at the end of the match.

Hiro flipped his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, scrunching his shoulders and made his way back through the crowd to his ring. Hopefully luck would be on his side tonight.

/

He found the fanboy during his third month of being a vigilante, or rather, the fanboy found him. As he was running from rooftop to rooftop, looking for trouble, a scream sounded and by following the direction, he found a purse snatcher running from a girl that looked suspiciously familiar. He cornered the thief in a dead end alleyway, only to have the thief turn around and look him dead in the eye.

"Give me the purse and no one gets hurt." His voice came out deeper and scratchier, a side effect of the smoke inhalation during the fire as well as being choked a number of times during his rounds.

The black figure tossed him the purse and put his hands in the air.

"Dude, I don't want any trouble, I just want to talk." Tadashi turned and began to walk away. A few police had tried to do this to discover who he was, but he had always been able to outrun them and their forces. "I have something that might be able to help you."

He paused and waited for the figure as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and slid it on the ground, then pulling off his mask.

 _Sh*t it's Fred._

"I won't ask you who you are, but I've noticed you get hurt sometimes, and I think I can help."

Tadashi sighed. The girl was probably Honey, the only one willing to help Fred with such a ridiculous plan. He picked up the paper without looking at it, storing it in one of his pockets and backed out of the alleyway without another word.

"I can help you, I promise." His voice echoed off the walls. Tadashi ran before anything else could happen.

The paper was a detailed plan of a lightweight suit of armor made out of a material used at SFIT often to make durable parts as replacements for machinery. Tadashi laughed into the night from the rooftop he had chosen to read the paper on. The design had a cape attached to the back.

 _For when you are ready to become the hero we need._

Was the message written on the back of the paper. Tadashi nodded as it showed the potential to be perfect for his lifestyle. He tweaked the design slightly, adding a neck and cowl to the outfit in order to cover the majority of his burns, then in a fit of genius, modified the cowl and let out another laugh. Now this was perfect and right up Fred's alley.

/

Fred was lounging in his room, reading the newest copy of _Lizardman_ when a tap came at his window. When he went and opened it, a breeze floated in, but no one was there. A small envelope was taped to the windowsill and inside a modified version of his idea. A grin stretched upon his face as the letter floated down to the floor and he did a ridiculous victory dance.

 _Call me Batman._

 **A/N: Will be updating every Thursday as long as I can with this story. I have a lot planned.**

 **Credit for the idea goes to littleherosix on tumblr. Go and follow them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hiro was right. He won the match. He was also right that Yama would recognize him. His face had glowered for a moment before an evil grin formed and the handshake turned deathly tight. Hiro all but ran from the ring and the large man in order to recuperate from the horrifying experience, but found himself turned around in the new back alleys and ran straight into three of the angriest men he had ever seen.

His next match would take place the following night, that is, if he could make it there. Hiro collapsed onto his bed at nearly two in the morning, not even bothering to take off his clothes. His right eye had already swelled immensely and his left was surely soon to follow. Bruises littered his body, similar to the trash that covered his floor. Aunt Cass always yelled at him to clean it, but after a while, she stopped trying when he would use Tadashi's name in all his arguments.

"Where's that lousy Baymax when you need him. Just had to go and get ruined in that stupid fire didn't you." He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

The next night he texted Aunt Cass saying that he was pulling an all-nighter at the lab after sneaking out early in the morning. He made his way to the second round of bot fighting where he would be pitted against another botfighter who had a similar winning record to Yama. Hiro sighed from behind his sunglasses and dark outfit, hoping that this particular botfighter wouldn't have a bunch of big friends like Yama.

/

After Fred had put together the uniform in record time, he greeted Tadashi on his nightly patrol by screaming like a girl in order to attract attention, and led him to an empty alleyway where he handed him the bag, more giddy than a Honey when she created her first new element.

Tadashi thanked him with a nod and was surprised when Fred held up a hand and pulled out another box. This time, much smaller. Inside was a fancy smartphone.

"No trackers, can listen in on the police scanner, EMP for a good 5 yard radius, and a smart computer. I had one of my friends help me program it. My number is in there if you need anything else."

Tadashi froze. Why was Fred doing all of this. Obviously, it had been a group effort from the guys at SFIT to create this tech in secret...

"Because we need you." Fred said, answering the question he hadn't asked. "One of my closest friends died in a fire set by someone we don't know who. His name was Tadashi. If you can find out who set that fire and bring him justice, then all of this will have been for something." He gestured to the uniform, the phone and the man standing before him.

Tadashi nodded and ran from the alleyway, back towards his base. Fred was doing this was for him. Honey and Gogo and Wasabi. They all were helping Fred do this because of him. He wouldn't let them down.

Patrol went a lot easier with his new uniform. The bat design began to frighten the criminals and make his job easier, as well as make a name for himself. The Batman was now a vigilante of SanFransokyo and a good one at that.

While the police weren't pleased with a vigilante, they started using him as an asset towards larger organizations that had evaded their grasp for years. Three months after taking the uniform and the name, Tadashi found himself infiltrating a large botfighting tournament in order to gain intelligence on a local crime boss and a dirty cop, this time as a normal citizen.

Hidden behind a black jacket and blending into the shadows, Tadashi snuck around the back rooms of the warehouse, tailing the cop from a distance, and eventually catching the whole deal going down. After getting all the evidence that he would need to expose the cop and put the boss behind bars for extortion, he made his way to one of the rings that seemed the most crowded. Tonight was semi-finals and he might as well get an idea of how the competition was going.

Through the sweaty mass of bodies, a rousing cheer came soon after the sound of metal breaking and then a shout of disbelief. _His_ voice cut through the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be sure to see you all at the finals next time. Until then, I bid you farewell." He gave an exaggerated bow and then the boy hopped down from the ring and ran quickly through the crowd, ducking under elbows and weaving with skill that rivaled his own. He must have had practice in this art. Tadashi could only stand there in shock, before coming to his senses and running from the crowd back to his base for the time being. His brother was the reigning champ of the botfighting community.

A small smile formed for the first time since the fire.

His brother.

 _Hiro._

 _ **/**_

The finals were tonight. It was him versus The Exterminator. The crowd had affectionately dubbed him the Mosquito. Tiny, but irritating and hard to kill. He tried to change the name, but after a while, it was easier to accept it and hide his true name, than to fight the crowd's play on names.

Tonight, he had thousands of dollars placed in different names across the board, all betting on him to win. Even after he made his way up the board, defeating everyone put before him, the majority of people betting thought that he would get beaten every time. Hiro scoffed. The ignorance some people had when they didn't want to believe the truth was unbelievable.

His eyes automatically scanned the crowd as he sat in his small folding chair, laying his controller on the table in from of him. He twitched uneasily, feeling someone's eyes on him, but couldn't find them through the thick crowd. After going through the entire tournament with someone always chasing after him, he learned he had to run fast and early in order to escape being caught and beat up. He flipped a switch, powering on his newest robot. It was a play on his first bot, but a lot more complex and destructive. It was made up of microbots, so that if it was broken, it could be repaired quickly internally, but also had a smaller bot inside which housed an EMP, which, while illegal in botfighting, he took the risk after nearly losing to his rival's EMP in the last round. If they were going to play dirty, he was too.

The round started easily enough. The two competitors circled each other in the ring waiting for either to make the first move. Hiro moved his bot quickly forward, lunging for the circuit board he had located on the right side of the rival bot, but the bot dodged and countered with a electrical surge that ran through it's claw. It became apparent that whoever could catch the other off guard would surely win. With one eye on the match, Hiro felt he was being watched again, and took a second to look around before turning back towards the match. Yama's men were in the crowd as well as a couple others. It looked like they had teamed up in order to hurt him if he won. Hiro narrowed his brow. He needed to get this done and get it done fast.

/

Tadashi could see the men moving in towards Hiro. The moment he won the match, at least 10 men if not more were ready to pounce. He clenched his fist and backed away from the skylight, pacing on the rooftop. If he stopped the match, Hiro was guaranteed to try to win again no matter what. If he tried to take out the guys early, it might cost his brother the victory by being distracted. He would have to wait until Hiro won, then jump down and get the men while Hiro ran.

Tadashi went back to the window and look down onto the match.

/

He was so close to winning. All he had to do was wait until his opponent was just two inches to the left... He slammed down the button, throwing his robot on top of the other, and effectively knocking it down to the floor to shatter into different parts. This exposed the circuit board which he destroyed in three. Two. One. Now. The robot died on the spot, giving it a rather unsatisfactory death. Hiro grinned as the crowd went wild and the announcer shouted above all of them,

"And in the most unexpected outcome, the Mosquito has defeated the Executioner! What an incredible win!"

The Executioner gave him a snarl, but Hiro could only smile widely. He had done it! A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and as he turned, he saw a familiar face.

"Shit."

/

He had done it. Hiro had just become the best botfighter in SanFran! Tadashi threw a fist in the air before looking back down and realizing Hiro was being dragged out the door by one of the muscled men.

"Shit." he muttered to himself before breaking the skylight and jumping down to land in the center of the ring. His appearance shocked the audience before the same group that had taken Hiro shouted something above the chaos and they all lunged towards him.

He parried the first punch, moving quickly to the right only to land in the arms of the second guy. While dodging a fist to his face, he released a ball that he stored in the utility belt of his suit that Fred had given him last week, saying to only use it for emergencies.

He thew it at the feet of the oncoming man before grabbing the arm of another and throwing him towards the first. The ball expanded and enveloped the men's feet and lower bodies in a foam like material that quickly hardened and trapped them. Tadashi knocked the third one out easily with a punch to the face and then turned to where he saw the others taking Hiro only to find a very crowded doorway with all the people who had come to the match trying to rush out at the same time.

Sighing, Tadashi scaled the wall as far as he could before pushing a button on his belt and praying that it would work this time. Flames burst from his boots as he launched himself towards the hole in the ceiling and it carried him straight out... and up about ten feet before cutting out and dropping him straight on his ass on the roof.

He stood up, sore, but quickly shook it off and looked off the roof. A black car door slammed shut, but through the front window, he could see Hiro being held down in the backseat of the car. He jumped down from the roof onto a dumpster and then the ground as the car squealed and began to race in the other direction.

"Wonderful."

 **/**

 **A/N: Will be updating every Thursday. I have a lot planned. Reviews on what you like/ want to see are helpful so I know what to include!**

 **Credit for the idea goes to littleherosix on tumblr.**


End file.
